bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Naga
Naga was a skeletal, split-nosed, dragon-type Bakugan who was an outcast due to the fact that he and his twin-sister Wavern were not aligned with any of the six regions of Vestroia. Naga is a conniving and greedy Bakugan, intent on taking over the universe. The Silent Core Disaster Due to the anxiety created by his status as an outcast, Naga attempted to obtain the powers of the Silent and Infinity cores, sources of negative and positive energy respectively, by going to them directly and absorbing them to fulfill what he believed to be his destiny. He failed, however, and was unable to control the power of the cores, only being able to absorb the Silent Core after a catastrophic energy surge that caused a huge amount of negative energy to be released and the Infinity core to become bonded to his twin sister, Wavern. The disaster caused the negative energy to spill over onto earth, introducing the Bakugan to the earth as well as creating Hal-G and Masquerade from two unfortunate people who were exposed to too much negative energy when Naga absorbed the silent core After the Disaster Despite his initial failure, Naga continued to attempt to find the Infinity Core to give Naga absolute power. Naga used Hal-G and Masquarade to not only search for the core (Now inside Wayvern), but also to defeat other Bakugan and send them to the Doom Dimension, a place filled with darkness. Naga did this by having Masquerade influence other players into using the Doom Card, a card that bore an image of Naga, that caused any of their opponent's defeated Bakugan to be sent to the Doom Dimension. The players tricked into using the cards would be given false promises, such as gaining great power or granting wishes. Even many of the top players became Masquerades's pawns. When the Bakugan Brawlers attempted to enter Vestroia, Naga had several dual-type gate guardians attempt to stop them. They were able to slow the Brawler's progress considerably. However, it all turned out to be a diversion and when the Brawlers returned they found the world under attack by Naga's minions. During the chaos, Naga and Hal-G managed to trick Alice into taking them to Wavern and the Infinity Core. Wavern and Naga battled above the city as Naga tried to take the Infinity Core. The other Bakugan also tried to attack Naga, but Naga had become totally corrupted by the Silent Core and had also gained great power, so their attacks were totally useless. Eventually, Wavern, who was unable to defeat her brother, had Dragonoid attack and destroy her, causing Dragonoid to absorb the Infinity Core and become Infinity Dragonoid. In a final showdown high above the city, Infinity Dragonoid and Naga faced off in a final battle. However, Infinity Dragonoid got the upper hand and won, absorbing the Silent Core. This caused the balance of Vestroia and Earth to be restored and the Bakugan to return home. Naga is presumed dead. Evoulution When Naga fused with the Silent Core he grew stronger then ever. He slowly evovled as he absorbed the Silent Core. When Naga fully absorbed the Silent Core he became the strongest bakugan ever. His wings were no longer atached to his hands and his G-power was 1000. He became much larger as well.He also got purple markings around his body. His atribute is darkes due to the silent core absorbtion. Category:Bakugan